


Study Break

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief mentions of female anatomy, Fratboy!Shiro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This was really just an excuse to write fratboy!Shiro, Vaginal Fingering, trans!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: “So, you’re telling me, with a hundred-percent seriousness, that you gotthatas the answer to the second question?” Shiro’s close to him tonight, smelling strongly of whatever cheap beer he’d been chugging when Keith called him to complain about his calculus homework. Keith snorts a little, elbowing him and nearly knocking Shiro off-balance from where he’s propped up on one arm.“I can’t even begin to guess where I made a mistake. Honestly- boy scout’s honor?” He offers a sheepish smile, and Shiro snorts, laughing harshly as he grabs Keith’s notebook and turns it towards himself.“Keithy, I’m probablysmashedright now, and I can tell where you made a mistake. You’re not supposed to- supposed to take the derivative of the whole thing. It’s a...partial fraction.” It takes Shiro a moment to stumble through the vocabulary, but Keith still feels the tips of his ears go red at the revelation. That made a whole lot more sense that what he’d struggled through. He groaned a little, rubbing his face with a sigh.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to miraquesucio on Twitter for letting me write this little drabble based off a little piece of fan art they did! Seriously love their art, go check it out!

If anybody had asked Keith who he thought his closest friend in college was going to be, he never would have guessed it to be one of the local frat boys. Not with his preference to stick to his own crowd during the parties, anyways. His friendship with Shiro had started out unexpectedly, to say the least. He’d been minding his own business at the freshman mixer that was being thrown, chatting with one of his classmates when some jerk ran into him, splashing the front of his shirt with whatever had been in the red plastic cup that was crushed upon impact. A brief apology had been made, and then that said jerk lead him upstairs to one of the bathrooms to help him clean up. He even went as far as letting Keith borrow one of his shirts, since the shirt he came in was beyond help without a proper washing machine. 

From there, the friendship had bloomed, particularly when Keith found out that the guy was in the same major as he was, albeit a year ahead. If he thought Shiro was particularly attractive, especially in his muscle shirts and athletic sweatpants, well, who could blame him? There’d been more times than one where he’d found himself staring, and half of those times, Shiro had caught him as well. If he cared, he didn’t say anything about it. 

“So, you’re telling me, with a hundred-percent seriousness, that you got _that_ as the answer to the second question?” Shiro’s close to him tonight, smelling strongly of whatever cheap beer he’d been chugging when Keith called him to complain about his calculus homework. Keith snorts a little, elbowing him and nearly knocking Shiro off-balance from where he’s propped up on one arm.

“I can’t even begin to guess where I made a mistake. Honestly- boy scout’s honor?” He offers a sheepish smile, and Shiro snorts, laughing harshly as he grabs Keith’s notebook and turns it towards himself.

“Keithy, I’m probably _smashed_ right now, and I can tell where you made a mistake. You’re not supposed to- supposed to take the derivative of the whole thing. It’s a...partial fraction.” It takes Shiro a moment to stumble through the vocabulary, but Keith still feels the tips of his ears go red at the revelation. That made a whole lot more sense that what he’d struggled through. He groaned a little, rubbing his face with a sigh. 

“All right, I’m done, I can’t stare at this book for another minute. I’m going to start tearing my hair out if I get another question wrong like that. Wait a minute-- is that why your hair went white?” Keith gapes at Shiro like he just had an epiphany, and Shiro makes a noise like he’s been wounded.

“What? No. This was a personal choice. I thought it looked good.” He pouts, and Keith can’t help the immediate feeling of guilt that washes over him like a wave. He waves his hands, shaking his head a little.

“It does! I mean, it looks very good. I was just teasing you, Shiro.” He chuckles, and breathes a little sigh of relief when Shiro relaxes. He’s close again, staring at Keith with a contemplative look that makes his face heat up a little. He glances away, rubbing the back of his neck a little. As if having Shiro sitting shirtless in his proximity wasn’t embarrassing enough, he had to stare, too? 

“Keith?” Shiro breathes a little and the sound of his voice has a slight chill rolling down Keith’s spine. He turns his head to face him again, only to be pulled into the most uncoordinated kiss he’s ever received. They seem to fall into a slightly better rhythm, but just as Keith sinks into the moment, Shiro pulls back, staring at him with wide eyes like he wasn’t the one who initiated. 

“Uh, everything all right there, cadet?” Keith asks, hoping he doesn’t sound nearly as breathless as he feels. His words seem to break whatever spell had frozen Shiro, causing the other to give a broad grin and an innocent tilt of his head.

“Sorry about that, Keith, I’m not sure what exactly came over me there.” He chuckles, moves to sit back, and Keith reaches out to grab his shoulder before he can think about it. 

“I didn’t exactly mind it, Shiro. It was...kind of nice?” He tries, gaze searching Shiro’s face for any indication that he was crossing boundaries as he leans closer to him, pulling him in again for another kiss. This one was a little better coordinated, and Keith melted into the warm slide of Shiro’s lips against his own once they were synchronized in their movements. Shiro’s teeth graze his lower lip and Keith hums a little, resting his palm flat against Shiro’s chest before he grants him access and parts his lips. The first brush of his tongue is foreign, harboring the slight trace of stale beer, but Keith doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he groans a little and pulls him a bit closer, arm moving to wrap around his neck and hold him in place.

“If you want to keep kissing me like that, I’d be more than happy to offer alternatives to math homework. Perhaps a couple that involve far less articles of clothing?” He grins, and Keith snorts a little as he circles his fingers in lazy patterns on Shiro’s chest before he runs them a little lower to tease along the edge of his waistband. 

“I can think of plenty myself, but I don’t feel like moving too far. Can I do a favor for you?” He hummed, dipping his fingertips under the cloth to scratch his fingers through the coarse patch of hair there. Shiro shivers under his touch, exhaling a bit sharply as he nods and shifts his weight so that he’s holding himself up with both hands. Keith doesn’t waste any more time, pushing his fingers even lower to slide through the slick heat that has already amassed between Shiro’s thigh. He thinks, for a moment, that he’ll never be able to breathe again as he presses with his fingertips- and finds little to no give, easily sinking in to the first knuckle. 

Shiro groans, and the sound resonates so perfectly with Keith that he wants to hear more. He presses his fingers in down to the knuckle, twisting his hand a little so that he can thumb at his clit and Shiro jerks forward to kiss him. It cuts off a guttural moan, and Keith can feel the arousal spike in his own gut. The kiss does little to actually mute the sinful noises coming out of Shiro’s mouth, and he finds he's grateful for that. 

“Baby, are you sure you don’t want more? If you keep that up, I’m gonna— I’m gonna come...” Shiro groans, teeth nipping at Keith’s lip. Keith chuckles a little reaching around to cup Shiro’s jaw as best as he can from this angle. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet. I’m just getting started.” He chuckles a little, but he doesn’t relent with his thumb, still rubbing in quick little circles around Shiro’s cock. He can’t help but to think how cute Shiro looks like this, with his eyes squinted shut and pink dusting the tops of his cheeks. His mouth is parted against Keith’s desperate little gasps for breath eking out between his moans. 

“Keith, wait, I—“ Shiro doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying. His back arches up off the ground a little, a broken moan leaving his lips as he jerks his hand up to grab Keith’s wrist. His body rides with the motions, clenching deliciously around Keith’s fingers and the younger can’t help but to watch in amazement as Shiro flops onto his back regardless of the stack of forgotten homework behind him and glares up at him with a playful edge. 

“You’re gonna pay for that, Kogane. These were my only clean pair of pants until laundry day tomorrow.” Shiro tsks, and Keith finds himself smirking a little. 

“Why don’t you take me to your bedroom and show me just how much I’m gonna pay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you're welcome to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/momouse6) for WIPs, threads, and more! I also seriously love receiving comments and I do respond to all that are left, so don't be shy!


End file.
